Break Free
by TreKerryBerry
Summary: Stacey Ferrars is a troubled 16-year-old punk who just wants to break free of her prison-like life.She soon forms a band with her best friend Steve and her older brother Dave,but before they can gain their fame,They must face trials that are life-risking.
1. Chapter 1 Why oh why?

_What's the use? _I ask myself as I get dressed for school. _Everyone hates me anyways so what's the point of going? ugh! _I pull on my skinny jeans and wrap my favorite spiked belt around my waist. I sigh as I can only put it through the first notch on the belt ,but continue to put on some socks and converse. Finally ,my Green Day shirt covers the rest of my torso,purposely messing my long black hair up. Then I head downstairs for yet another adventure,my mother.

"Morning Deary." My mother chirped stirring her tead counter-clockwise.

"Yeah ,yeah. morning." I replied grabbing the orange juice from the bottle shelf of the fridge and pouring it carelessly into a glass.

"Oh ,honey ,Don't be like that." I rolled my eyes.

"I will be whatever way I choose ,mother. Please ,just stop." I put the orange juice back in the fridge and take a seat at the table. "Where's Dad?" I asked ,sipping my orange juice.

"He was due in for work early today and dropped your brother off at school for his Football practice."

"Why can't he have practice after school? It makes no sense to have it at six in the morning. That's just a load of bullshit." I retorted ,slamming my glass so hard on the table that it nearly cracked.

"Watch your language ,young lady. You know profanity is not tolerated in this household ,let alone on the Ten 're sixteen. You should know better." My mother was a Jesus tried to follow the Ten Commandments perfectly and tried to make me as just pissed me off even more. I look up at the clock to see it read 7:50am. "Shit!! I'm going to be late!!! Bye mom!!" I jolt out of my seat and run out the door leaving my mother to her peace and quiet. Unfortunatley for me ,I have to run ten blocks to school so I don't receive detention...again.

I make it to my first period class just before the late bell rings. I collapsed into my seat ,exhausted from running. I have History first so I take out my History notebook and a black pen. This was the worst class.I hated the teacher and the students ,practically throughout the entire school ,but no one could top ,the old hag. Everything that comes out of her mouth is shit and I have to sit through all of it for an hour ,five times a week. Fuck.

"Alright ,class. Wake up and turn to page 93 in your textbooks. This is not a place to catch up on sleep." Oh shit!!! I left my history textbook at home!!! God ,she is going to murder me today. "Right ,before we get to the lesson ,I'll take attendance. Please say 'here' when I call your name. Amelia Stadding." "Here" "Connor Pratt" "Here" "Louis Bernagen" "Here" And now the name I dreaded her calling , "Stacey Ferrars" My name. "Here" I replied in an unappreciative voice. glared at me and then went back to taking attendance. _Sheesh! What's her problem? Oh right ,me._ I scoffed and leaned back in my chair.

"Excuse me , , please remain quite while I take attendance." She demanded ,her big black eyes penetrating mine. "Oh and sit up as well." Just to piss her off I decided to lean back even further ,but that was a mistake on my behalf because I leaned so far back that I flipped out of my desk. The class was roaring with laughter as I got up and sat back in my seat totally embarrased. "Okay ,quite down class. This is not a circus ,it's a classroom. sheesh!" She yet again demanded. Even she was trying not to break out laughing with the entire class ,but somehow she managed to keep herself collected. I really hate this woman. But better yet to benefit my embarrassment ,she decides to call upon me to read the first page in the textbook.

"I don't have it." I said ,looking at the ground.

"What do you mean 'you don't have it'?" asked sternly.

"I forgot it at home."

"Forgot it at home? Well ,that is just too bad . I'll have to mark you unprepared...yet again. Second time this week. One more and you'll fail the marking period." She made note of thise in her grading book while shaking her head.

"Waht?! For just forgetting my book?! That's absurd!!!" I blabbed out ,regretting it afterwards.

"It's not absurd ,it's the rules. Now ,Amelia ,will you read the first page there. Thank You."

"No problem ,Mrs. Florence" Amelia ,the bitch and teacher's pet of the school. She was my mortal enemy ,always trying to do anything to hurt me or make me embarrassed or look like a jerk ,when really she's just a first class slut as I'd put it. Of course ,she would weasel around to build up her reputation to a high standard and fool people to get her way ,even my mother ,which I am somewhat not surprised at. My mother adores Amelia ,I hate her with a passion.

I got through the rest of History ,Biology,Gym, and Math ,finally getting to lunch. Lunch was one of the only periods of the day that I enjoyed because I got to see my bestfriend ,Steve Stevens. Steve was a junior as well and hated school too. He has no relation to the famous guitarist Steve Stevens ,but likes to tell people plays bass guitar with such passion and excitement so we'd always be talking about music and jamming together. Man, do I love him...like a brother of course. Speaking of brothers ,that was another person I liked seeing ,my brother David. David was a senior,17, and an amazing drummer. He was quarterback of the football team and item for the girls. That was the one part of him that I couldn't stand. He'd always bring home a girl and God knows what happened behind his shut bedroom door. I surely didn't want to know.

"Hey!!" I turn around to see Steve power walking up to me.

"Hey" I replied. I was so happy that a smile came and conquered my usual frown.

"How was the old hag?" He asked as we found an empty spot at a luch table.

"Horrible." I threw my backpack on the table so hard that it made a large thump when it hit it."First ,she yelled at me for saying 'here' and scoffing. Then she yelled at me for forgetting my book at home. Oh ,and to top it off ,she was trying not to laugh at me when I flipped put of my desk!"

"Ouch." Steve replied taking a bite of his sandwich. "That fucking sucks."

"Yeah ,tell me about it. Hey ,are we still on for tonight? You know, with the 'competition'?" I smiled.

"Yep ,and I'm going to win." He smiled cockily.

"Oh no you're not!!! I will totally whip your ass tonight." I leaned back raising my eyebrows and smirking.

"Pfft ,yeah ,not on God's green earth will you win." He snorted.

"Actually ,it will be me who will win." My brother ,David said as he took a seat next to Steve.

"Ha ,right. What took you so long? Did you get in trouble?" I took a sip of my water while waiting for a reply.

"No , I went to the bathroom." Steve laughed nearly choking on a piece of his sandwich and I smirked.

"Very nice ,Dave. Now the real question is how are you two boys going to take defeat tonight when I'm high up on the throne ,eh?" I smiled evilly and they both laughed ,but before they could fully reply ,in walked someone who completely startled me and pissed me off ,which could be no one but my own mother.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh parents

"Oh Fuck!" Dave and I muttered in sync. I bite my lip androll my eyes as she nears Steve,Dave, and I.

"Hello Dearies!!" She hums , blinding us with her white smile.

"Hi ." I kick Steve from under the table and he smirks.

"Oh,hello Steven. How are you sweetie?" She takes a seat next to me. Could things get any worse?

"Good . How are you keeping?"

"Quite fine myself. Thank You Steven. Oh ,such a charming little boy." Things did get worse. She went and squeezed Steve's cheek like he was a little baby. Ugh! Talk about pure humiliation and embarrassment!

"Mom ,what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Now don't use that tone and language with me ,young lady. I'm here because you left your water at home." She pulls out one of those Brita water cans from her large carry-on.

"Mom , I could have just brought a water bottle at the vending machine." I take the bottle reluctantly.

"Oh no ,you can't buy anything in a plastic bottle from the vending machine. You know those things stay forever in a landfill and they harm this good Earth God has given to us." My mother willing corrected me and stood up , pulling her skirt down. I managed to let out a little giggle when it flew up and so did Dave and Steve. "Right," she said ,collecting herself. "I'm heading down to the church now for the youth group tonight. I expect to see you all there."

"But mom ,Steve,Stacey,and I were going to have our competition tonight." Dave moaned.

"You are not missing youth group. There's no 'if's' ,'ands' ,and 'buts' about it. You can have your competiton before hand. Deal?" My mother raised her right eyebrow knowing we had no choice ,but to agree with her ,but this was the first time she let us have a competition before youth group,which ,in case you didn't know ,I hated.

"Deal!" We all perked up.

"Alright. See you kids at three. Bye Bye." She kissed us all goodbye ,even Steve ,who being the crazy gentleman he is kissed her back. Dave smirked. Finally, she was gone and my embarrassment could be relieved ,or so I thought. Of course ,I tripped leaving the cafeteria and fell down a flight of stairs trying to get to my Chemistry class ,but I made it to English. Now ,I enjoy writing ,but I had a horrible teacher. She made us write with not one bit of creativity. It was more of paperwork if you ask me and a complete waste of time ,but what could I do? Rebel? Well ,you'll just see what I have in mind for 'rebeling' in school ,let alone English class.


	3. Chapter 3 Deal? Deal!

Finally ,the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and sprinted down the hallway ,closely followed by Dave and Steve. Our competitions were always the higlight of our Friday. When I say competition , I mean a game we made up when we were seven that has become an epic battle today. Basically , we each have a base in the house ; I take the kitchen ,Dave takes his bedroom ,and Steve takes the bathroom upstairs near my room. We make secret packs to attack each other and try to recruit my oldest brother and sister , Patrick and Ann Marie ,and sometimes my dad.

I was stationed at my base , piling pillows that were ready to be thrown at whoever decided to enter my territory.I heard footsteps creeping towards me so I took a pillow in my hands and tossed it at the person.

"Hey!" Patrick shouted.

"Sorry, Pat. I thought you were Steve." I smile innocently and help him unpack the grocery bags he brought in.

"Mom make you go shopping for her Ladies' Guild?" Patrick nodded , pulling out tea cookies and placing them carelessly on the counter.

"Her freakin' guild love me...I hate them." I chuckle.

"That's your problem , now ,will you aid me in defeating Dave and Steve?"

"What's in it for me?" He asked ,half grinning and raising his eyebrow. He loved making good deals , the ones that benefited him greatly.

"If you attack Dave and Steve , I will do your chores this Saturday _and_ help you in your next competition." I bribe people quite easily.

"Hmm...deal. I'll go and visit my buddies." He smiles evilly and runs up the stairs. This is going to be good.

Now , ten minutes have passed and still no word from Pat. _Where is he?_ I wonder. I decide to go look for him ,but taking several pillows with me for precautions. I creep up the stairs slowly. I see a shadow move in the bathroom and assume it's Steve. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Steve throughs himself at me and tackles me to the floor. I'm beating him with the pillow and manage to push him off of me.

"Nice try ,loser." He smirks and I hit him on the head with the pillow hard.

"Fuck ,Stacey." He laughs ,rubbing his head. "I am so getting you back."

"I want to see you try." I stood up."

"Watch me." I was starlted to feel someone grab me from behind and hold me up at least three inches off the ground. It was Dave. He was smiling evilly and Patrick was coming at me with a pillow.

"Oh you little backstabbing bastard!" I shouted ,half laughing as Patrick's expression was priceless. He beat me with the pillow until his arms were so sore that he could not move them. Dave dropped me hard ,us both laughing hard. Steve died in the bathroom from laughing ,metphorically speaking. But of course ,the fun always has to be broken by none other then my mother shouting up the stairs ," Time for youth group!!!! Come down kiddies!!!" Kiddies? that was one thing I hated she called us.

Now ,only Dave,Steve , and I went to youth group. Pat ,19, was too old and laughed at us when our mom hurried us out the door and into the car. While driving to the church ,I noticed that my dad was just driving in the opposite direction to our house. My dad was a laid-back guy , the complete opposite of my mom ,but they had a great connection. He was a Deacon at our church ,but desired more a stay-at-home life then working at the church and as accountant. I loved how he was so sensible and also loved his cooking.

Finally ,we pull up to the church. My mom drops us off. " Have fun darlings!!! Bye-bye!"

"Bye,mom"

"Bye Mrs. Ferrars"

"Yeah ,what she said."

The minute we saw that her car was out of site ,we ran down the block further. This is how we're kicking off youth group.


	4. Chapter 4 Null and Void

Chapter 4

I pulled open the heavy , red door of JB's Club. The aroma of beer , cigarettes , and greasy food made me feel right at home. "Hey , guys!" Charlie called. Charlie was the bartender and manager of JB's club ,which was named after his late wife.

" Hey ,Charlies. What's doing?" We all took seats on the stools as he poured us some drinks.

"Not much. Kids are sick and at my mother's." He passed a drink to Steve. " That's probably why." Dave joked. Charlie chuckled and passed Dave and I our drinks. "So , who's playing tonight?" I took a sip of my drink. "Well , let's see...got Taboo starting off ,then we got Breathing Sorrow taking most of the night , and Sam Sampson finishing." Charlie tended to another customer. "Sweet!" We all said in unison. "Good thing we skipped again." Dave pointed out. "It's always a good thing that we skip ,idiot." Steve elbowed Dave playfully and smiled. "Ahh...so you guys are still skipping Youth group ,eh?" Charlie interrogated ,smirking. "Always. It sucks there. I'm sick of all the goody-two-shoes Christian assholes who try to perform an exercism on you if you say "hell"." Everyone laughed after my statement ,even though it was true. "I know what you mean ,kiddo. I grew up in s strict Roman Catholic home in Ireland and the only thing you got for being a good buy was-" "Another Bible" We all chimed in and laughed. I was so happy that I had someone that understood what I was going through. I didn't know much this would help me in the future.

About half an hour later ,Taboo stepped up to the stage and performed a cover of The Ramones' "Blitzkrieg Bop". They were pretty good ,but Breathing Sorrow were amazing! The lead singer hit every note perfectly , just like Kurt Cobain as they did a cover of "Smells Like Teen Spirit". I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. His hair swayed so gracefully and his blue eyes were staring right back at me. Nervously ,I turned away and watched the drummer. He wasn't that bad either. Nor was the bassist and the lead guitarist. Actually ,they were perfect. Amazing. This is when it came to me : I should form a band. I play guitar , Steve plays bass ,and Dave plays drums. We all can sing pretty well too. This isn't a bad idea.

After Breathing Sorrow finished their gig closed by Sam Sampson ,it was nearly 11 o'clock and we had to head back to youth group for my mom to pick us up. "Bye Charlie. See you next Friday." Charlie waved goodbye and smiled , his eyes twinkled like freshly cut diamonds. We were now at the church since the bar is only a block away and waiting for our mom when I brought up the idea. " Do you want to form a band?" I asked , practically involuntarily. "Sure" Dave and Steve both replied. "Wow that was quick." I was shocked that they didn't ask any questions , especailly Dave. "What would our name be?" And there was Dave to ask the questions. "How about the Carebears?" Steve smirked. "Hahaha ,no. How about Am/pm?" I suggested. "Nah ,too much like AC/DC. Oh ,I got it. How about Null and Void?" Dave added. "Null and Void" I repeated and contemplated on the name. "Null and Void? Null and Void! Dave that's perfect!" I exclaimed. "Why thank you." He fixed his tie smiling like the Chesire Cat. "Well ,I call bassist and backing vocals." Steve motioned. "DRUMS!!" Dave shouted. "And I'll take guitar and lead vocals. Perfect ,just as long as mom doesn't find out. Then we'll have to become a Christian praise band again. Yuck." "Ewwwwwwwww." Steve an Dave interjected , holding their noses. _Beep Beep!_ My mom's car pulled up in front of us. "Hello ,kiddies!!!! How was youth group?" "Fun" Dave said. "Great" Steve added. "Perfect" I smiled broadly.


End file.
